


Snapshots

by britin_sterek



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britin_sterek/pseuds/britin_sterek
Summary: Snapshots of Jay and Nate as they go through life





	1. Chapter 1

Jay is 20 and Nate is 15 in this chapter 

"Jay! Yo Jay! Where you at?" Nate yelled looking through house for his older brother. Finally he found him sound asleep in his bed, "Hey, Jay wake up," Nate said while shaking his shoulder.  
Jay groaned, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
"Umm it's saturday?" Nate told him.  
"It is? Ok, well then shouldn't you be at the gym training?"  
"I already did it's like 3 o clock in the afternoon Jay,"  
Jay rolled off the bed groaning and grabbing his right side while he did.  
"Jay? You ok?" Nate asked now concerned.  
"Ya, kid I'm fine just needing to take a piss," he started moving slowly holding his side.  
"Jay, are you sure you're ok? Should I call dad?"  
"Nathaniel i just said I was fine, why pray tell would you call Alvey? "  
"Because you're moving at the pace of a snail and groaning, maybe he will know if we should take you to the hospital." Nate explained.  
"Look, Nate ya I'm in a bit of pain right now but nothing big brother can't handle. How about you go out with your friends for a bit and I will sleep this off."  
"Yeah right like I'm leaving you here by yourself. What if you need something or you really do need to go to the hospital?"  
"Nate, you need to stop worrying so much, it's my job to take care of you not the other way around,"  
"We take care of each other, and if I don't like how high your fever is in an hour I'm calling dad, got it?"  
Jay smirked, "Sir yes sir,"  
"Good, now get back to bed," Nate pointed towards the bedroom.   
A couple hours later  
"Jay, I'm calling Dad, your fever hasn't gone down and everytime you move, you groan like you're dying," Nate said.  
"Nate, I'll be fine nothing a little sleep won't fix," Jay said.  
"I've been listening to your excuses for a couple hours longer than I should've," he said pulling out his phone and walking out the room dialing his dad.   
"Kid! You coming back to the gym? Need a ride?" Alvey asked.  
"Dad somethings wrong with Jay," Nate told Alvey.  
"What's going on?"  
"He has a fever, keeps groaning and grabbing his side, he keeps saying he's fine but I can tell that he's in a lot of pain," he said.  
"Ok ok calm down we will figure it out what side is he grabbing?"  
"Umm his lower right I think," Nate replied.  
"Jesus, ok that's probably his appendix, I'm coming to pick you guys up. We need to get him to the hospital," Alvey said hanging up the phone.  
Nate walked in Jays room walking to closet. Jay lifted his head from his pillow, "Whatcha doing?"  
"Dad's coming, we are taking you to hospital, you got to put these on," Nate said throwing Jays hoodie and see at pants at him.  
"I don't need the hospital," Jay said sitting up and grabbing the pants.  
"No? Dad says it's your fucking appendix. Appendix isn't something you should mess with," Nate said. Nate helped Jay to a chair on the porch.  
Alvey pulled up a few minutes later and ran up to them crouching down next to Jay and feeling his forehead  
"Hey pal, heard you're not feeling too hot. You definitely have the fever to prove it,"  
"I told Nate I'm fine, he didn't need to call you," Jay said looking at Alvey with glassy eyes. Alvey pressed on Jays right side and he hissed pulling away.  
"Well I'm glad he did, if he hadn't this appendix could've burst and there's no coming back from that," Alvey said while helping him to car, Nate following behind.   
   
A few hours later  
Alvey came out in to waiting room and Nate stood up. "Is he ok?"  
"Yes, they are taking him in to surgery, they said it was a good thing we brought him in when we did, any longer and it probably would've burst. You're a good brother, Nate, looking out for Jay like that,"  
"Yeah, I guess," Nate said.  
"No guess about it if you hadnt called me, we could've lost Jay,"  
"He thinks he has to be strong all the time so he hides pain but if I hadn't got home when I did or make him come here, he could've died and I can't lose him," Nate told Alvey.   
"You're not going to lose him. He's got you looking out for him and I can't think of anyone better," Alvey said. "Now he's going to be in surgery for a while I'm going to head home and come back tomorrow can I give you a ride back?"  
"No I'm good I want to be here when he wakes up," Nate said.  
"Ok, I love you kid. Will see you tomorrow," Alvey said giving Nate a hug.  
After Jay got out of surgery, Nate sat next to Jay's bed while Jay was out cold. "You need to start taking better care of yourself, Jay. You need to tell me when you're feeling that sick, I can't do this again," Nate told him.  
Jay groggily said while smirking, "Don't worry, nothings going to happen to me while you're around," He held out his hand for Nate to pound.  
Nate smiled and nodded whIle connecting their fists, "Damn straight."


	2. Chapter 2

Nates 12, Jays 17

Jay was sitting at table fidgeting with his beer cap when Nate walked in.   
"Hey, what's up?" Nate said as he walked past Jay to the fridge to grab a soda.   
"Sit down for a second," Jay nodded his head towards a chair.   
"What's up?" Nate frowned sitting down not liking Jays serious demeanor.    
"Mrs. Garland called me today. Said you're flunking math, what's going on? Thought you knew that stuff?" Jay questioned him. Nate starting playing with his hands.   
"I don't understand it," Nate said.   
"Ok well why didn't you come to me and ask me for help before you got so far behind?" He asked.   
"It's algebra Jay, and I know you never understood that stuff. I don't even want to finish school. You got to drop out when you were 15, why can't I?" Nate asked him.   
"Well for one, you're better at school then I ever was. And two you're 12 years old and you dropping out of school will raise a lot of red flags with social services, Nate. I just got you away from Alvey to live with me and they could take you away so fast our heads would spin. You get that, don't you?" Jay knelt in front of Nate grabbing his chin and staff in to his eyes to convey the seriousness of the situation, Nate nodded.  
 After a couple seconds of eye contact Jay stood up and leaned against the table, "now how about we brainstorm some ideas to get that grade up?"   
"I don't know, Jay. I can try harder, I guess," Nate said shrugging his shoulders.   
"Kid, I know how hard you try sometimes we need a little help. And before you say it, yes I know jackshit about algebra but I'm sure they have tutors that could help you out," Jay explained.   
Nate looked down at the table,"Jay we don't have any money for a tutor."  
"Hey, I will find the money, Nate," Jay told him.  
"You're already working 3 jobs just to afford the rent. How are you going to get money?"  
"That's for me to worry about, young padawan. Now how about you get what you can done of your homework and I will give Mrs. Garland a call first thing in morning?"  
Nate rushed Jay and gave him a hug, "Thanks, Jay you're the best."   
Jay hugged him back and ruffled his hair. Sometimes he was exhausted he just wanted to collapse after working 3 jobs and training to fight but this kid in his arms-his kid, made it all worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Nates 9 Jays 14

Nate decided he hated his Mom. He never particularly liked his mom but this past week after she left, leaving Jay laying in bed not moving at all and his dad in a terrible mood, he decided he absolutely despised her.   
Nate walked in to Jay's room and opened the blinds and window to let some fresh air in.   
"Jay, are you awake?" Nate asked.   
"Hmmm," Jay hummed out turning away from the light.   
Nate perched himself on the side of the bed, "You got to get out of bed, man. You've missed so much school and Dads starting to get mad," he explained.   
"Yeah, I will," Jay said quietly but made no move to get out of bed.   
"Ok, when?" Nate asked.   
"Soon,"   
"Jay, she's gone and she's not coming back, I'm sorry but that's just the way it is,"   
"I know," Jay said staring at the wall. "I miss her."  
"I don't," Nate spoke truthfully.   
Jay turned towards Nate and stared at  him, "You don't?"  
"Nope, you want to know why?" Nate asked "Because I have everything I need in this room, fuck mom and dad, I got you and that's all I want or need."  
"Language, Nathaniel," Jay chuckled out weakly. "One more day ok, buddy? I will get out of bed and get back to school tomorrow."   
"Promise?" He asked.   
"I swear," Jay told him.  
"Ok, do you mind if I do my homework in here? Dad's been in a bad mood and I kind of just want to be around you,"  
"Yeah, that's fine, kiddo," Jay told him.   
Nate sat down next to him on bed pulling out his homework, he was doing his homework in silence for a while when he decided he needed to get something off his chest, "You really scared me, Jay. I didn't think you were ever going to talk again."  
"That would never happen, Nate. I needed to process Mom leaving. I just really wish I knew where she was and if she's ok," Jay explained.   
"Why though? She left, don't you hate her?" Nate asked him.   
"No, I could never hate her, she's our mother,"  
"She sure doesn't act like it,"   
"There's so many things you don't know, Nate."  
"Yeah? Like what?"  
"Grown up things, Nate you don't have to worry about it ok? All you have to worry about is taking care of yourself ok? I may have lost mom but I definitely can't lose you," Jay said as he was drifting off to sleep.  
"Same, Jay, same."


	4. Chapter 4

Nate had survived the gunshot in this fic

"Look, I'm not arguing about this anymore ok? I'm not going, I want to stay here with you," Jay told Nate sitting in chair next to Nates hospital bed.  
Nate sighed and put his head back against pillow looking up at ceiling, "Jay, you have to go to dad's fight for me ok?"  
"He's the reason you're in this fucking hospital bed, I don't care if I never see him again."  
"Jay, there was so many factors, I shouldn't have told him when he was drunk, he was stressed out about his mother, it just wasn't the right timing."  
"Timing? I don't give a shit about timing. He literally needed to be a dad for two seconds and he couldn't even do that for you,"   
"Look Jay, I need you to go, ok? I want to be there so bad but I can't even get out of fucking bed without falling yet. So I need you to go and I need you to tape his fight then come back here so we can watch it. I know you don't care if you see dad but I do and I don't want to go back to the way it was a couple years ago where the only time I could see either of you was separately. So Jay please for me?" Nate asked him.   
They stared at each other for a long while before Jay sighed, " You and those damn doe eyes man. Fine, I'll go and tape it but I'm cheering for Hughes."  
Nate chuckled, "I wouldn't expect anything less. Thanks Jay, love you,"  
Jay ruffled his hair as he stood, "Yeah, yeah love you too. You ever scare me like this again and I will kill you myself got it?"  
"Yes Jay I got it," Nate smirked.   
"Good, glad we cleared that up."


End file.
